Star Wars Rebels
*Oktober 13, 2014 |sidst_krt= |skabere=*Dave Filoni *Simon Kinberg *Carrie Beck |skrivere=*Dave Filoni *Henry Gilroy *Kevin Hopps *Steven Melching *Matt Michnovetz *Charles Murray *Greg Weisman *Gary Whitta *Bill Wolkoff |direktrer=*Dave Filoni *Steward Lee *Steven G. Lee *Bosco Ng *Sergio Paez *Brad Rau *Justin Ridge *Saul Ruiz *Mel Zwyer |producenter=*Dave Filoni *Simon Kinberg *Greg Weisman *Henry Gilroy |hovedroller=*Taylor Gray *Freddie Prinze Jr. *Vanessa Marshall *Tiya Sircar *Steve Blum |era= |tidslinje=5 BBY }} Star Wars Rebels er en animeret tv-serie, sat fem år før begivenhederne i [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]]. Serien havde premiere i hele verden som en timeslang tv-film, kaldt Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, på Disney Channel, d. 3. Oktober, 2014. Regulære episoder begyndte at køre på Disney XD d. 13. Oktober. Star Wars Rebels var det første store Star Wars projekt at blive udgivet efter at The Walt Disney Company købte Star Wars's ejerskab af Lucasfilm Ltd. i 2012. Serien følger en gruppe rebeller, som bor på stjerneskibet Ghost, imens de kæmper imod the onde Galaktiske Imperium. Rebellerne inkluderer Ezra Bridger, en ung forældreløs dreng fra Lothal som kan benytte Kraften; Kanan Jarrus, en Jedi som overlevede Order 66; Hera Syndulla, en Twi'lek pilot; Sabine Wren, en Mandalorian sprængstofsexpert; Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, en Lasat kriger; og den vrissende astromech droide C1-10P, også kendt som "Chopper". Dette mandskab resulterer senere i oplægningen af Rebel Alliancen. Lucasfilm annoncerede først Star Wars Rebels d. 20. Maj, 2013, efter at have fortalt fans at ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' ville slutte. Rebels er skabt af Dave Filoni, Simon Kinberg og Carrie Beck, med stjerneroller Taylor Gray, Freddie Prinze Jr., Vanessa Marshall, Tiya Sircar, Steve Blum, David Oyelowo, James Earl Jones, Ashley Eckstein, Dee Bradley Baker, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Sarah Michelle Gellar og Jason Isaacs. Disney XD annoncerede d. 30. November at Rebels ville få en tredje sæson. Handling Forudsætning "Det er en mørk tid for galaksen, da det onde Galaktiske Imperium får fat på flere planetter. Serien begynder med at Imperiet har erobret planeten Lothal, hvor deres regering ruinere livene af beborene. Men der er en gruppe folk som er modige nok til at stå op imod de uendelige Stormtrooper og TIE fighters. Sammen vil denne gruppe bekæmpe nye skurke, gå på spændende eventyrer og blive til helte." Hovedpersoner Star Wars Rebels fokuserer på seks hovedpersoner, som er bor ombord stjerneskibet Ghost. Disse inkluderer den unge potentialefyldte dreng Ezra Bridger; den tidligere Jedi, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost's pilot og ejer, Twi'lek Hera Syndulla; teenage sprængstofsexpert, Sabine Wren; Lasat "musklerne", Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios og astromech droiden C1-10P, eller "Chopper". Serien har også et nummer af diverse fjender, inkluderende The Grand Inquisitor. Ezra Bridger Ezra Bridger er en 15-årig Kraft-sensitiv Menneske dreng, fra planeten Lothal, hvilke forældre blev fanget og låst i fængsel af Imperiet, for at afsløre Imperiets løgne. Ezra boede alene i otte år, før han sluttede sig til Ghost's rebeller. Han bruger en energi slangebøsse og senere et lyssværd med et indbygget bedøvelsesblaster. Ezra finder senere ud af at han er Kraft-sensitiv og begynder senere at lære om Kraften af Kanan Jarrus, og bliver bedstevenner med Sabine Wren og Zeb Orrelios. Kanan Jarrus Kanan Jarrus er en Kraft-sensitiv Menneske mand. Før oplægningen af Imperiet var han Jedi Mester Depa Billaba's Padawan. Han overlevede Order 66 og udryddelsen af Jedi Ordenen, som resulterede i et meget diskret og hemmeligt liv for Kanan, indtil han sluttede sig til rebellerne. Han bruger et lyssværd og en DL-18 blaster pistol. Han er mentor til Ezra Bridger og lærer Ezra at bruge Kraften. Kanan er også leder af a hans gruppe rebeller. Hera Syndulla Hera Syndulla er en Twi'lek kvinde, som er ejer og pilot af Ghost, et stjerneskib som hun har stjålet. Hera er gruppens hjerte og holder dem alle sammen. Hun er en faglært pilot som kæmper imod Imperiet, som hendes far gjorde før hende. Selvom hun ikke er Kraft-sensitiv, er hendes pilot-færdigheder lige så gode som Kraft-sensitives og hun er fast besluttet på at se hendes mission til slutningen. Hera er også en moder-figur til Ezra og Sabine, og hun hjælper sommetider Zeb med hans temperament. Hun kan også flydende binary. Sabine Wren Sabine Wren er en 16-årig Mandalorian pige. Hun er graffiti artist og er droppet ud af et Imperisk Akademi. Hun har også engang været dusørjæger. Hun er Ghost's våben- og sprængstofsexpert. Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios er en Lasat mand. Hans art var nogle af de første som gik imod Imperiet, som resulterede i en massakre af hans hjemplanet. Han står loyalt imod Imperiet og er musklerne bag Ghost rebellerne. Zeb er trænet og højt uddannet. Zeb blev langsomt igennem tiden venner med Ezra, som han før hadede. Chopper C1-10P, eller rettere kendt som Chopper, er Ghost's astromech droide. Chopper er bygget af reservedele og er ifølge Zeb og Ezra irreterende, stædig og uinteresseret i at blive venner med mennesker, men hjælper stadigvæk hans gruppe med at komme ud af farlige situationer.